Perseus the Destroyer
by Shadowlight101
Summary: Perseus Jackson is Sentenced to Tartarus after Kronos possess him and kills Annabeth while falling he lands in the pit and is unconscious and sent to a Dark world where anything is cheery can Percy Survive in this dark world or will he be consumed by darkness. (if you can do it better pls do,take my idea and make it better i want to read it pls someone anyone)


Disclaimer: All Rights rights go to their Respective owners so i do not own Percy Jackson or Goblin slayer also I'm really bad at writing so pls no hate and this is idea i thought of when i was watching Goblin Slayer again i'm sorry for my atrocious writing and thank you and if want to Adopt this and you could do a better job message me

Percy's POV

I was Falling i was Descending to Tartarus the Greek Personification of Hell my Arms Flailed around as i was at point of free falling Sea-Green eyes wide open as i could See the Hole to Olympus above me you're Probably wondering why i'm going to hell to put it simply i was Betrayed by my "Family" as for why they betrayed me it was the Fact that Kronos managed to possess me for a little bit and unfortunately I was put In The back seat of my mind while he/i brutally slaughtered Annabeth and the fatally wounded Luke

My soul cried out as i watched my best friend get brutally murdered and i was the one who committed the crime because my willpower wasn't strong enough to stop the act and when the Olympians found me they saw their"Hero"with golden eyes shoving his sword through the Daughter of Athena and Then Kronos was gone and I was left alone with Angry Gods who voted for death.I was Angry at the thought that they Believed a Titans Actions/words over mine didnt they know my Fatal flaw was Loyalty .But alas the Fates Seem to want to make my life a living hell Ironic isn't it. I was falling to my Doom i knew i wasn't going to Survive in this pit .Ironically enough, the only people who Defended me and believed i was innocent was my Father(thank you Dad) Hestia,Hades,as well as Artemis and it wasn't enough i just wished i could be somewhere else gone from this world with stuck up gods who Use Demigods as Weapons then when they served their purpose discarded like yesterdays trash and not as their Children i Wish i could escape my inevitable Fate ,But fate has never been on my Side i hope Maybe just for once things could work out for me…..

3rd Person

A 16 year old(just after the battle with kronos)Percy Jackson Hit the Ground Of Tartarus Knocked Unconscious he was Defenseless and many Monsters in the Pit were looking for a tasty snack,but before any monster could Devour the Defenseless Demigod a Bright Light Shined so Bright that it was Seen for Miles in the Personification of Greek Hell and Where the once Demigod laided now Gone Disappeared into the Howling Winds of Hell Into another World Where Anything is but Cheery ,a Hero betrayed by his Family's Actions would Arrive and Change This Dark World for the Better he will be the Light that is in the Darkness and He will shake mother earth herself as He is the Destroyer and any who get in his Path will feel his Rage and Anger.

1st person/Percy's POV

I regained Conscious and the First thought was am i dead ,i opened my Eyes and i was Blown away at the Large amount of Green plants and Trees.A Fresh Sight from the Hellish Landscape i was just in,my clothes were all torn up and in rags i checked my pocket and i let out a Sign of Relief as i felt my Trusty Ballpoint pen still there, I pulled it out and Grasped it in my hand Just in case any lurking monster decides i was a tasty treat.

I looked around and i was Amazed at the Beautiful Landscape that Laid before me i could See Cities and Towns or were they villages For Miles on a Grassy plain the Architecture was Medieval and Modern _Where am i_ , I Decided to make my way to the Nearest town Ironically enough there was a dirt road not to far from where i woke up still grasping my Sword.I continued down the Road until i heard a Noise as my Sense were above a normal Humans.I could Hear Crying and Some unknown Wailing i Used the Tug in my gut to get some feel of liquids and i felt water that was Dripping down a Cave i approached the Cave and pulled my Sword out I continued until I was near the entrance i saw a unknown totem pole with a Skull of someone's recent demise I had a bad feeling in my gut looking at I knew my instincts were never wrong I looked behind to check if I was being watched,I continued inside my vision adjusted and I could see as I was a son of Poseidon and I could see in dark waters the the crying and wailing stopped my knuckles turned white from gripping my sword/pen too hard I marched on checking my back every so often.

I finally approached to where i heard the Noise and I saw a sight that will forever be ingrained in my mind I saw grey/green skin creatures raping young women and it was overall disgusting and inhumane there was at least a dozen young girls some around my age ,some looked older.I looked at the scene with disgust and I started to grow real angry A rage so hot and bright that I threaten to exploded the earth shook and the creatures stopped their"activities" wondering what was going on i flipped the cap of Riptide and i charged using the water from the caves to make water spikes and fists I screamed and the earth shook again, doing a jump

I thought of the tug in my gut and I slammed my fist into the ground it didn't hurt surprisingly and a large shock wave emitted throwing the foul creatures into the wall, blood and guts went everywhere,some of creatures who avoided the shockwave started to charge yelling a unknown language i started swinging my sword like a dance of death blood and guts caked me but I was a Demon cutting creatures down like the monsters they were ,after what i have seen they deserved no Mercy from me a grin soon decided to etch its way onto my face i was grinning because i needed a outlet from being betrayed and these foul creatures just so happen to deserve my wrath.I keep Swinging and dodging using my Demigod Senses to prevent myself from being grabbed.

I used my enhanced strength and my newly discovered Earthshaker/quake powers to grab them and crush their goat eyed disgusting faces under my worn Tennis shoes i Ripped and teared(hehe DOOM) these greenskin creatures using my sword and my strength i was covered in blood to the other spectators i looked liked a Demon whose been fighting for his whole life which was mostly true.I roared with my might of the Sea and the killing continued, while i was currently engaged , one lucky creature managed to Spear me in my left leg i hissed in pain and blood started to trail down my mouth _seems my Achilles Curse is gone and does not apply to this world_ I turned onto the Creature who mange to strike me and i used the Tug in my gut to control the liquids in his body then he exploded into a fine red paste.I was Worn out from trying to control his blood and fatigued and my fighting was taking a toll on my Body _if this fighting last anymore longer i might not leave here alive i need to end this quick_

Lucky there were a few left they were huddled around a creature that wore clothing and had a headdress with a staff of some started to chant something and he spat something towards me ,the knot in my gut tightnd and using the combination of water and blood i created a barrier ,surprisingly it stopped whatever the "shaman" was doing and i rushed in for the kill moving like a Demon on Crack i slashed at his minions then i grabbed him and he cursed and garbled Speech which i didnt understand but i figure is was something along the lines _"you motherfucker im going to eat your innards and torture you"_ or something along the lines i stabbed him repeatedly and i used Riptide to Dismember his Arms then in final horizontal swing his head went flying and hit the cave wall.

I was breathing Hard and my rip and tear(rip and tear until it is done hehe) Adrenaline was gone i started to feel suddenly ill and dead tired i couldn't control my breathing the pain from me being stabbed was finally taking a toll i looked at my leg and there was a sticky green puss pouring out of my wound _Poison huh_ Soon the ground started to come closer and my head was spinning and I collapsed backwards my vision slowly fade.I felt smooth hands put my head in whoevers lap it was i looked up and before me was a site most men would dream _oh beautiful girls am i in elysium already_ there were dozens of them all naked with bruises and blood and fluids from the abuse and torture they have been through One girl with red hair and pink eyes said"who do we owe our thanks to young Hero" on the verge on Unconsciousness i mumbled "Perseus…. it means Destroyer in my native tongue" Then my world went dark and once again i was alone.

3rd Person

The young women who were held captive by the Goblins were huddled around the Handsome raven haired Young Hero looking at him with a mixture of awe and fear and some were looking with watch this young man Risk his life not demanding nothing almost Women who were scavenging among the goblin remains talked about the young man's abilities and concluded he was not entirely human they soon set off carrying and tending to his wounds while they made haste to the next town or Gods of this World regarded the young Hero with Piqued interest as this world has never seen a Demigod and Perseus Jackson The son of the Earthshaker will Shake this planet a New one for better or Worse that remains to be Seen.


End file.
